


Hockey and Dinner

by RavenclawWolf325



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, F/F, Nicole Haught is a Good Girlfriend, Rivalry, Trash Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawWolf325/pseuds/RavenclawWolf325
Summary: Nicole and Waverly are both fans of hockey, but different teams. They attend a game where their teams are playing against each other and there’s cuteness and attempted trash talk involved.This is my first attempt at any fic. So I guess we will see how it goes.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Hockey and Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Earpers! This is the first fic I’ve ever written. So don’t hate me if it’s horrible. I’ve been wanting to try my hand at it for a while. And I thought what better fandom than Wynonna Earp? This will be about 2-3 chapters. First one is really short. The others will be a bit longer. Hopefully you guys like it!

“You got us tickets? No way!” Waverly exclaimed as her girlfriend held out two tickets to the upcoming Buffalo Sabres vs Calgary Flames game the next night. 

“I sure did! Too bad you won’t get to enjoy it since the Flames are gonna kick the Sabres asses!” Waverly smacked Nicole’s arm in mock offense. They always did this. They both loved hockey, but supported different teams. So of course trash talk ensued. 

“You wish! The Sabres are totally gonna take the Flames down!” Waverly replied.

“You wanna make a bet?” asked Nicole. Waverly just stared at her for a second skeptically.

“What kind of bet are we talking about here?” Nicole smiled in response. 

“Loser takes the other out to dinner. Wherever the winner wants. No restrictions. And they pay for everything.” Waverly thought it over. There was this fancy new vegan restaurant she had been wanting to try. But it wasn’t exactly cheap. 

“You’re on!” Waverly held out her hand for a handshake. Nicole took her hand and shook it firmly before pulling Waverly in close and pressing a quick kiss to her lips. 

“I love you even though you support such a trash team.” Waverly just laughed. 

“Funny. I feel the same way about you.” 

“I guess we’ll find out tomorrow who the better team is, won’t we?” said Nicole as she smirked down at her girlfriend. 

“Oh absolutely. And you know damn well it’s gonna be the Sabres.” 

“You wish babe!” Nicole responded. 

Waverly couldn’t wait for the game the next night. She was going to make Nicole take her to that new vegan restaurant cause the Sabres were gonna kick some Flame ass!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wanted to add that yes, I picked the Buffalo Sabres cause that’s my team and I gotta represent. 😂 I also picked a Canadian team for hopefully obvious reasons. Let me know what you guys think. Comments would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
